1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a comforter, and more particularly to a comforter set comprising a comforter bag and a comforter piece which is arranged to securely retain in the comforter bag in an edge-to-edge manner so as to minimize lateral movement between the comforter piece and the comforter bag.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional comforter set comprises a comforter bag and a comforter piece which is arranged to receive into the comforter bag. In order to retain the position of the comforter piece within the comforter bag, the conventional comforter set usually further comprises a fastening arrangement comprising a plurality of first and second fasteners provided in the comforter bag and the comforter piece respectively, wherein each of the first and second fasteners are positioned corresponding with each other so that each of the first fasteners is adapted to fasten to the corresponding second fastener.
As a matter of conventional arts, the first and the second fasteners are usually embodied as buttons and fastening loops. When the comforter piece is inserted into the comforter bag, a user may manually fasten the buttons with the fastening loops respectively so as to retain the comforter piece in position within the comforter bag. The fastening loops are usually inwardly, integrally and spacedly extended from the side edges of the comforter bag to fasten with the corresponding buttons.
A major disadvantage of this type of conventional comforter is that the first fasteners and the second fasteners usually fail to achieve a satisfactorily retention of position on the part of the comforter piece within the comforter bag. In particular, the comforter piece is loosely retained in the comforter bag so that when the comforter set is used in cold whether, the edge of the comforter bag which is close to the user's neck may not be filled by the comforter piece. The consequence is that the user's neck portion may not have enough coverage by the comforter piece and therefore insulation from the cold weather.
To state the problem more generally, there exists a significant gap between an edge of the comforter bag and the corresponding edge of the comforter piece. As a result, when the comforter set is being used for a prolonged period of time, the loose fastening between the comforter bag and the comforter piece often makes the comforter piece to deform within the comforter bag so as to adversely affect uniform insulation of the comforter piece within the area cover by the comforter bag.